


The Trials of Kwon Jiyong

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungri is an exhausting, annoying, impossible drunk. But Jiyong knows how to handle him.





	The Trials of Kwon Jiyong

**Author's Note:**

> Set in early debut days, pre-relationship

Jiyong grumbled and muttered to himself as he maneuvered his sullen, teetering burden down the mercifully empty street.

"You know, this is my fault. Why do I let you out of my sight at all? Why do I assume that you're going to behave yourself just this once?"

"Yer ssstupid, is why," was the sulky response he got, and Jiyong was basically out of patience now.

He steadied them both and propped his drunken maknae up against the wall, mustering up the sternest look he could under these ridiculous circumstances. "Don't you get smart with me," he scolded, jabbing at Seungri's chest. "It was one dinner. Teddy hyung was counting on me to talk up his producing skills to the boss. Instead, I had to drop everything and fish you out from under the bar!"

Seungri just huffed and kicked sullenly at the pavement. He looked distinctly like a scolded schoolboy, right down to the pouting and the tousled, scruffy appearance. His hair was all over the place. His laces were undone. His shirt was riding down one side, exposing a shoulder. Jiyong flushed, when he realised he'd been staring. He started to reach out and right his clothing, sighing in exasperation when Seungri batted his hands away.

"Don' need your help, Jiyongie-hyung," he grumbled, as he fumbled unsuccessfully with the buttons. "Goin' home now and...an' don' need you to come! G'bye!"

"I live with you, idiot," Jiyong groaned as Seungri began meandering down the street. "We're going the same way."

"Oh. Righ'." Seungri paused to consider his options. "Then...then you c'n go live somewhere else! Yeah! Go live with _Youngbae_ hyung 'stead of me. Like 'im better anyway, see if I care..."

He kept up the spiel of sulky muttering as he walked off. As far as dramatic exits went, it wasn't half bad...until he tripped over his own feet and went sprawling face first into the pavement.

"Shit," Jiyong cursed, before jogging over to help and was both annoyed and frustrated when Seungri curled up like a belligerent cat. Jiyong sighed and raked a hand through his hair. Maybe he could reason with him. Seungri was susceptible to emotional manipulation when he was drunk.

"So, you're really kicking me out?" Jiyong asked, in a soft voice. He was crouching beside Seungri now, making no move to touch him but keeping a close eye, just in case he needed help. "That hurts, you know," he went on, letting a bit of hurt carry over in his tone. "But if you don't want to live with me anymore, I can look for another place tomorrow..."

"No."

Jiyong bit back on a grin. _Works every time_. "Sorry, what was that?"

Seungri glared blearily at him. " _No_ ," he repeated firmly. "Not going anywhere, shtupid hyung."

Jiyong's eyes widened in surprise as skinny arms wrapped around him in a rather possessive hug. He hid a smile into Seungri's shoulder and patted his back gently, ignoring the annoyed huff that elicited. His maknae was so cute.

"Well, okay," he agreed amiably. "In that case, I guess...you should take me home?"

"Guess so..."

Seungri pulled away, and his dazed eyes narrowed a fraction. He was starting to get suspicious, Jiyong could just see the thought flare in those pretty, brown eyes. But he still had one more weapon in his arsenal. Drunk Seungri had a soft spot for him, certainly. But he had an even bigger weakness for sweets.

"Maybe we can get _bingsu_ on the way." Jiyong threw the suggestion out idly, like it didn't matter. He pretended not to notice when Seungri cocked his head in interest.

There was a beat of silence.

Then...

"If you wan'," Seungri offered graciously, with a rather exaggerated shrug. "C'mon then, _hyungie_. Take you home b'fore you start makin' trouble..."

Jiyong didn't even bother hiding his chuckles as he helped Seungri up. And if he had to steer Seungri in the right direction a few times while he 'took them home', he made sure to do it discreetly.

xxx

Jiyong heaved a sigh of relief as the key turned and he was finally, finally inside their apartment. He had never been so glad to be home. It was much easier to lead Seungri in, now that he was all tired out from his adventures. Not to mention, he had his bingsu to distract him while Jiyong ushered him gently on the couch and sat him down.

Dark eyes peeked at Jiyong from behind that messy fringe. Jiyong smiled and smoothed Seungri's messy hair down, a bit surprised by the sudden rush of tenderness he was feeling. Seungri arched into his touch, humming around a spoonful of melted cream. Jiyong chuckled and shook his head fondly.

"Stay here. I'll get you some water." he said gently. "You shouldn't go to bed dehydrated."

He hadn't even been in the kitchen for ten seconds when he heard footsteps pattering behind him. Thin arms wrapped around his waist and Jiyong sighed, too tired to even bother with exasperation at this point.

"Maknae-ah, what did I just say about staying in the living room? Must you..."

"Didn' mean it."

Jiyong paused his lecture as Seungri's wide forehead thunked against his shoulder blades. For God's sake, what was he upset about now? Jiyong managed to loosen his maknae's grip enough to turn and herd Seungri into his arms again.

"Didn't mean what?" he asked.

Seungri raised his head to look at him. There was still a faint dusting of cream on his lips, Jiyong noticed and it made him smile again. "You didn't mean what?" he coaxed gently.

Seungri sniffed and curled into him, hooking his hands into Jiyong's shirt. "Don' go live with Youngbae hyung," he mumbled miserably. "Please?"

Oh.

Jiyong's heart surged and he tightened his grip on the slim body in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere," he murmured into soft hair. "I'll stay right here with you maknae, where would I go?"

Of course he would. Who knows what trouble Seungri would get up to if he was left unsupervised. No, Jiyong was stuck with the troublesome git and he was stuck good.

Still, there were worse fates.

On an impulse, he leaned in to press a kiss to Seungri's forehead. Seungri seemed to have a similar idea, though. Jiyong managed a surprised gasp as soft lips intercepted his. Seungri's arms crept up to his neck and he hummed happily against Jiyong's lips, arching against him like he planned to wrap himself around Jiyong like his namesake.

When Seungri's hands started to wander, Jiyong carefully pried him off. "No," he chided, when Seungri scowled indignantly at him. "Not like this, okay?"

There was no way he was taking this further with Seungri as sloshed as he was. Jiyong was mentally preparing for another tantrum when Seungri finally spoke up.

"Kay," he mumbled, surprisingly acquiescent for once. Hopeful eyes darted to Jiyong's face. "Tomorrow?"

If that didn't make his heart swell with affection. Jiyong smiled and pressed a fond kiss to Seungri's forehead, taking the opportunity to lead him to his bedroom.

Seungri sighed in relief as he sank in his covers. He was asleep in minutes. Jiyong waited a few minutes to make sure he was really out of it. Then he brushed a careful hand over Seungri's fringe and stole back out, to the living room.

Tomorrow, he thought to himself as he sank into the couch, ready to write his next tune.


End file.
